Not So Innocent
by Daughter of Mania
Summary: After saving Edward Bella feels as if she doesn't belong with him anymore, she changes in many different ways and when she finally breaks free from Edward who will she turn to? Rated M for language I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Safe

Chapter 1; Safe

**BPOV**

I jumped out of the yellow Porsche and ran for my life, amazingly enough I didn't trip once, I made my way squishing through the red cloaks until I finally saw the clock tower, I had five minutes left, I pushed my leg faster forcing them to go faster even though they screamed in protest, I continued running faster me heart pounding out of my chest, I pushed furiously past the crowd and I looked up at the clock tower again, two minutes, I tried looking past the crowd but it was hopeless, I continued running on anyway until I finally saw a space between the crowds, I bolted furiously towards it and as soon as I got there I realized it was a fountain, I hesitated for a moment and I heard a little gasp next to me, I looked down to see a little girl pulling on her mothers clothes and pointing furiously, I looked toward where she was pointing and I found an alleyway with a person just on the edges, Edward.

"NO!"I screeched and without thinking I jumped into the ice cold water and pushed my legs even faster and faster, I finally made it to the other side and I was dripping wet, the clock struck twelve and it tolled loudly, I stopped just at the edge of the fountain to see Edward take a deep breath and I knew what he was going to do next

"NO, NO EDWARD DON'T!" I screamed, I quickly jumped from the edge of the fountain and I started pushing my way through the crowds again, finally I reached the front and the end of the crowds and I saw Edward just about to take the step which would destroy his existence forever

"NO!" I screeched again and I bolted forward once again slamming into a cold stone wall, his arms caught me in surprise and I collapsed in them trying to catch my breath

"Edward, move, MOVE!" I struggled and I tried to push against his chest to force him backwards, useless, he stared at me in shock

"EDWARD! IM NOT DEAD NOW MOVE!" I screeched trying to break him out of his trance, nothing

"impossible" he murmured, I gasped and nodded furiously

"yes, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE TO REVERSE DEATH IF YOU DON'T MOVE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed in his face, I didn't care, I so wanted to slap him right now, but I knew it would just hurt me, he blinked once and looked over his shoulder, he suddenly growled and yanked me from the opening of the alley, he got into a protective stance in front of me

"Felix, Demetri" Edward said as calm as he could which wasn't much

"I don't think I will need your services after all" he said in a much calmer tone, I peeked under his arm and saw two hooded figures standing not very far from Edward and I, one was taller than the other and I couldn't tell them apart

"let us take this to a more suitable location?" the shorter one hissed, Edward growled but kept calm

"of course, but the girl goes free" he said sternly

"no, no, bring the girl" the other one said, I scowled softly even thought I so badly wanted to walk out behind Edward and yell 'HELLO?! 'THE GIRL' HAS A NAME YOU KNOW!'

"I don't think so Demetri" Edward replied, even though I wasn't an empath, I knew Edward was fuming

"we have rules so obey Edward" the shorter one, Demetri I guessed, said back with authority and anger ringing in his voice, suddenly Edward growled again and so did Felix and Demetri, they both got into a protective stance but straightened up quickly, Edward whipped his head to on side

"come now, behave, boys, no need for a fight" I pixie voice said, Alice came skipping beside Edward and she look at ease, I looked back to Felix and Demetri who had now taken their hoods off, Felix, I guessed again, was the taller one and he looked stern but a hint of childishness painted his face and sort of looked like Emmett, Demetri, on the other hand, his blonde hair was a little longer than Felix's but still short and he was by far much more serious then Felix

"if you haven't noticed, were not alone" Alice chided turning to face the entrance to the alleyway, there were a lot of people staring at us waiting for what was to happen next

"enough" a stern voice said, we all turned our head to see a dark figure coming our way, the figure was very small, smaller than Alice, it also had a hood on so I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, the hood was finally lifted and I could now see the angelic face that was by far to pretty to be a boy, red eyes and all

"Aro has demanded to see you, _all_ of you" she said sternly at us and she turned to walk away, Felix gestured for us to go first and I followed Alice going into the depth of the alley, Edward kept close beside me

"Alice, I guessed Im not surprised to see you here" Edward sighed, Alice still skipping in front of us shrugged without turning

"well it was my fault, I had to set it right" she said conversationally showing not much interest probably because of the two following behind us

"so what actually happened" Edward said in the same tone but there was a hint of interest in his voice

"long story short, Bella's alive" Alice shrugged

"no, really? You would've never known" Edward said with obvious sarcasm in his voice, I listened in shock, Edward was never the one for sarcasm

"dummy, I wasn't finished" Alice spat at him, I was in complete and utter shock, first, Edward uses sarcasm, second, Alice actually said 'dummy', Im dreaming right?

"anyway, in summary, she did jump off a cliff but it was apparently 'just for fun' she's told me" Alice said mimicking my voice perfectly, we reached the dead end of the alley, I realized the small one, Jane, wasn't anywhere to be seen, Alice didn't stop like the rest of us and walked straight to the wall, she suddenly disappeared into blackness and I took a step forward worried, Edward held my arm though and I turned to him in confusion

"she's fine" he reassured me, we walked to the spot where Alice had disappeared and I saw there was a hole just big enough for a person or vampire to fit through, I eyed it and turned to Edward, he answered my silent question, he nodded and im sure I looked panic struck

"it's alright Bella, Alice will catch you" he smiled at me, I sighed and looked down into the hole again

"Alice?" I whispered

"right here" she called back to me, her voice was coming from waaaaaayyyy too far down to make me feel the teensiest bit better, I sat on the edge of the hole and swung my legs down, I slid in slowly until I was only holding myself up by my arms, I slid off one cautiously and my other one slipped but I quickly grabbed the edge to save myself from falling, I heard a snicker from the surface and a growl, I swung my legs in front of me to expect a wall to put my feet on but there was nothing

"great" I mumbled and my arms were starting to give in but I didn't want to let go, I dangled there for a quick second when my fingers slipped

"whoa!" I said quietly as I fell but before I could finish stone cold arms caught me, I was definitely going to have bruises later

"when do you ever not believe the psychic Bella?" she asked setting me down, I sighed

"never Alice" I said sounding like a sulky child who was being scolded, Edward, Demetri and Felix silently landed on the ground and we made our way through a winding tunnel, we had been walking for 15 minutes at a human pace and I could tell Felix was getting impatient, I dragged my legs wanting to stop but I sort of knew they weren't going to let me, I finally saw a light which mean we were close to exiting this horrid tunnel, finally we walked into a nice lobby looking room

"Gianna, tell Aro were here" Jane said, I turned and I saw the receptionist Gianna, but she wasn't one of _them_, she was human

"of course Jane, your brother will come to take you there" Gianna said, suddenly a small figure like Jane except a bit taller, like me emerged from a hallway, he had his hood down and I could see that he looked like Jane but with brown short hair, I stared in wonder, somehow I couldn't look away from him. Jane walked up and kissed him on the cheek

"Alec" she said

"Jane" he replied smiling, I had to hide a gasp but I knew they could hear anyway, everyone except Gianna turned to me

"are you alright Bella?" Edward asked suddenly worried, oh crap….

"uh yeah…. Sorry foods coming back up" I said forcing a cough out, Felix and Demetri stepped back, Alice and Edward rolled their eyes

"do you need anything?" Alice asked me, I shook my head, no need to make a big thing out of it

"well, Felix, Demetri, I'm impressed, Aro sent you for one and you come back with two…and a half" Alec said looking at me, I locked eyes with him for one second but I looked away not because of the crimson that would scare the crap out of anyone, but because I knew that I looked for another second, I wouldn't be able to look away, THANK GOD JASPER WASN'T HERE!

"well, no need to keep Aro waiting for any longer, follow us" Jane said taking her brothers-well, I think it was her brother- hand, Edward held me close around the waist and pulled me along with him next to Alice, and to be honest, it felt sort of uncomfortable, not right, I repeat, THANK THE LORD JASPER'S NOT HERE! We made our way through a hallway and we came to a stop in front of two enormous doors, Alec stepped forward and knocked once

"come in" a friendly voice chimed, Alec and Jane pushed the doors open to reveal a enormous and medieval hall

"come" Jane commanded at us, we walked slowly into the hall amazed, well I was amazed but Alice and Edward looked as if they had come here a million times

"Edward! And Alice too! Oh and look brothers! Bella is alive! How joyous!" a vampire on a throne said smiling, he had jet black hair and looked pale, even for a vampire, in fact, if he were human he would pass as fatally ill and about to die in about ten seconds type of human, there we're two other vampires, Alice cocked her head to one side and the vampire that spoke earlier looked at her

"oh I am so sorry, your brother has told us a lot about you" he said smiling again

"this is Marcus and Caius and I am Aro" he said gesturing to the vampires on either side of him, Marcus had long brown wavy hair which very freakishly looked like mine, his long face showed no emotion except grief and boredom, Caius on the other hand looked pure evil, like he was born evil, he had blonde hair and always had an evil sneer on his face and his red eyes shone of hunger and despise **(A/N; I don't know the plural for despise so im just going to put that in)**, Alec suddenly stepped forwardand bowed

"master" he said with almost reverence

"yes my son?" Aro said standing up and walking in front of Alec, Alec touched his hand and Aro looked deep in thought, after a minute Edward growled loudly

"no, absolutely not" he growled at Alec, Alec looked back at Edward and gave a feral snarl, Aro broke out of his trace and turned to look at me

"Bella? Alec would like to speak with you alone if you wish" Aro said in a friendly tone, Edward growled

"no, she will not" he chided

"Edward!" Alice and I hissed at him, Demetri and Felix smirked together

"dude, listen to those two, it's for the better" Felix said trying to hold in a laugh, Edward looked at Felix

"well Im sure she wouldn't-" he started but I quickly cut him off

"Edward, you will _not_ make decisions for me thank you" I snapped at him, he was making me pissed and it's only been what? 30 minutes since we were back together?! Good Lord! I turned to Aro

"of course, Aro, Alec and I can talk" I said, suddenly a smirk crossed Alec's face and I felt the shiver that he sent down my spine

"lovely, Alec, escort Bella out please" Aro said turning to him, Alec smirked at me again and I heard a growl from Edward, I sent a death glare towards him and he stopped immediately

"come" Alec said brushing past me, I felt his hand brush mine and I almost shivered again but I held myself together, I followed behind him and I heard Alice quietly before I exited the hall

"nothing bad is going to happen Edward I've seen it" she whispered to him, he held the door open for me and I quickly slid past him, I heard the door shut and I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I whirled my head around to see that it was Alec

"follow me Isabella" he said taking my hand, I tried to keep up as he quickened his pace, we ran up three flights of stairs with him always holding my hand, he finally slowed his pace and let go of my hand to open a door for me, he motioned for me to go inside,

I took a hesitant step into the room and saw that it was humongous, the walls were all made of stone and there was one giant window on the eastern wall, it had a huge four poster bed which I had a feeling no one used much, a very medieval dresser, it also had a sort of study area too with papers and books scattered on the long table and couch, it also had a very , very tall bookshelf that no possible way was a human supposed to reach the top, there was also another door which probably led to the closet or bathroom, I suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching me and I turned in surprise to see Alec only inches from me, I looked into his crimson eyes as he stared into mine

"Isabella" he said quietly his Italian accent coming out slightly

"yes?" I answered just as quietly, he stared at me with a serious expression but I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes

"Isabella, are you aware of your powers?" he asked, powers? What powers? I didn't know I had powers! I shook my head just incase my voice decided to betray me, he stepped closer to me and closed his eyes

"your blood, is so temping" he said, I rolled my eyes, I've heard _that_ before

"yes I know" I sighed, his eyes suddenly snapped open and they were filled with mischief, uh oh

"do you know what else?" he asked me, I shook my head again not trusting my voice

"you would make an excellent vampire or even more a succubus" he said, I froze, me? Vampire? Succubus? What the hell? Wait a second… DID HE JUST SAY I WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT SLUT?!

"are you calling me a slut?" I spat at him, he suddenly burst into laughter, I jolted backwards a step putting my hands on my hips

"excuse me!" I said, I sounded like a parent scolding a child for saying a bad word, his laughter finally died down and he walked up to me again

'no Isabella, I have a feeling that you would be a very special vampire and when I said you would make an excellent succubus I mean.. you blood isn't only tempting" he said eyeing me over, he suddenly looked into my eyes again with that 'I am dead serious so take it as a joke and I'll kill you' look

"Isabella, you are beautiful and you know it, I am giving you this because I feel that you should live for more than one lifetime but I know for a fact that Edward wouldn't let you, you must keep it a secret, not even the guard knows" he urged me, he raised his hand and put it against my shoulder, I suddenly felt an electric shock run through me, I tried to step away from it automatically but I couldn't move, I suddenly felt something eating at my heart but I didn't scream, I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell forward for Alec to catch me.

"Bella, your ok now, your Edward has been waiting for a while" Alec whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes and felt that I was different, I stood up straight and turned to look at Alec

"what did you do to me?" I asked, I realized there was something different in my voice but I couldn't pin it out, Alec smiled at me

"Bella, I gave you what you wanted, well kind of" he shrugged, what the hell?

"uh a little explanation please?"

"Isabella, you have always wanted immortality yes?" he asked, I nodded cautiously

"well, your not quite Immortal and yet not human either" he said, I stared in shock, oh shit, I AM SO DEAD-well, not technically- WHEN EDWARD FINDS OUT! Wait a minute what did he mean not immortal and not human either? I guessed he sensed my confusion so he took me to the dresser, I stared at myself in the mirror and I didn't believe what I saw

"your skin has paled but not so much for humans to notice, vampires will notice only if they really pay attention, your eyes have also darkened a shade" he said, I touched my face, he was right, my skin had gone paler and my eyes did darken

"the change will become more pronounced but it will take some time so don't worry about your Edward noticing in fact, I think he was more interest in his 'sister' to be honest" Alec admitted, I spun around to him

"what?" I asked slowly, Edward couldn't possibly…..

"Bella, Im a vampire, even the whole guard noticed that Edward was shooting glances at Alice frequently" he said

"anything else you might want to add while I break?" I asked my voice shaking, he looked unsure for a moment

"there's more?" I asked him, he nodded

"Marcus told me…that Edwards love for you has gone almost completely and his love for Alice well, it's stronger than Marcus has ever seen" he said looking at me sympathetically, I waited for the tears but they never came

"w-why am I not crying?" I asked my voice shaking

"another change, vampires don't cry" he said coming up to hug me

"I am so sorry Bella" he said, I hugged him back, even though I barley knew Alec, it seemed as if I was safe with him.

**APOV (Alec)**

When I told Isabella about Alice and Edward…it was just heartbreaking to watch her expression, automatically I hugged her and somehow even though I didn't know her well, I felt like she would belong here, with me.

**ARPOV (Aro)**

When my son asked if he could talk to Isabella it almost seemed as if he loved her, I heard Marcus gasp quietly

"brother, look" he said to me quietly, I turned around and took his hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**MPOV**

I was sitting bored out of my mind until I suddenly felt such a strong connection coming from upstairs that I have never felt or seen before, I gasped quietly but no one except my brothers noticed

"brother, look" I said quietly to Aro offering my hand, he took it and found what I was sensing, he finally came out of my thoughts and looked at me in amazement

"could it be……." He trailed off, everyone heard that

"what is it master?" Demetri asked bowing in front of us, suddenly we heard two pairs of footsteps coming our way and we all knew who it was.

**BPOV**

After Alec had comforted me he told me everything about my change, apparently my skin would pale, my eyes would darken, I would be faster, I would be able to tell who is telling the truth or not, Alec says it is an extra gift, I would have vampire vision, I would become more graceful, I would be stronger and my attitude would change faster than anything else, try remembering all that!

"come on, we better go" Alec said, I took his hand and we ran down the stairs together, we were at the doors again, the doors were already opened so we slowed our pace and walked in calmly, I looked around the room and saw Edward glance one at Alice before he looked and smiled at me, Alice was beaming, Demetri and Felix looked confused and Aro was smiling at Alec and I, I realized Alec and I were still holding hands and I let go unwillingly and went to stand by Edward and Alice, I caught Felix wagging his eyebrows once at Demetri and I glared at him

"well now that we are all here I believe we have a matter to discuss , Edward" Aro said looking at Edward, oh _this _should be fun.


	2. Bobblehead and Shopping

Chapter 2;Bobble Head and Shopping

**BPOV**

"Now Edward……" Aro said, I wasn't listening to him because I was staring at Alec, he was looking at Aro and actually listening but soon after he caught my eye and we stared at each other, I started getting sleepy after a while and my eyes started to close, I quickly forced them to stay open and Alec smirked 'sleep' he mouthed at me and I shook my head nonchalantly, 'you'll be able to stay here' he mouthed again and I bit my lip, I shrugged, he pouted at me 'please?' he mouthed and he put on the puppy dog eyes, he looked so cute I had to laugh, everyone turned to me

"sorry" I murmured and I started forcing out coughs again, I saw Alec trying to hide his smile but I knew he couldn't keep it off his face, we kept sending silent messages and we realized the room was quiet

"Bella?" Aro said looking at me, I turned my eyes away from Alec quickly and turned to Aro

"yes?" I said politely

"would you like to join us?" he asked me sweetly, was he serious? Edward growled and I shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glance, I turned back to Aro and I could see Alec nodding from behind him, he was nodding almost furiously and I felt a smile creep onto my face

"um" was all I said biting my lip trying to stop smiling but it didn't work, Aro caught my smile and turned around just in time to stop Alec nodding , I almost lost it then, he turned back to me with an expectant look on his face and Alec started nodding like a maniac behind him again

"ALEC WOULD YOU STOP NODDING! YOU LOOK LIKE A RETARDED BOBBLE HEAD!" Felix boomed, I let out only a snicker and fought back the hysteria

"uh…no thanks" I said, Alec stopped nodding and looked at me in disbelief, I shot him an apologetic glance and I heard Edward sigh in relief behind me, Aro nodded

"very well, but come back anytime if you change your mind" he said, I could hear the hope in his voice and I nodded

"let's go" Edward growled softly behind me pulling me along with him, Felix, Demetri and Alec came with us and we walked to the lobby again

"don't leave until it's dark" Felix said, Edward nodded and we sat down on the chairs waiting until it was time to go. Finally it was dark enough and Gianna showed us the way to the elevator, which I was thankful for because I didn't not need another tour of the underground. We left the castle and the party was still in the streets. We finally got to the airport and boarded our flight, the whole time I was struggling to stay awake and I guess I did fell asleep because I was woken by something shaking my shoulder softly

"Bella?' come on, were here" Alice said close to me, I realized that the plane had landed and we hopped off, I was surprised to see that no one was waiting for us but I was thankful also, I slid out of Edward's arms and he looked at me in confusion

"Bella?" he asked, it was so upsetting to see but I couldn't be with him anymore

"Im glad your okay Edward" I said and I walked off, I had shopping to do, thank God I didn't spend anything.

I came home lugging the twenty odd bags onto my front porch, I shut the door to the cab and paid the driver, I walked up the front steps and grabbed the key from under the pot plant **(A/N; yes I know that's not were she originally puts it but oh well) **and rattled the door open

"Dad?" I called, I heard the TV on so he was obviously here

"Bella! Oh that goodness your alright! I have been worried sick!" he exclaimed hugging me

"I know, Im sorry" I said, he pulled back to look at me

"what's wrong with you, your cold! Come on inside" he said, I picked up half of the load and Charlie picked up the rest

"Jeeze Bells, buy a whole new wardrobe?" he grunted as he followed me up the stairs

"yeah" I shrugged, I kicked open the bedroom door and dumped the bags on the bed

"well I don't even wanna know what's in those so I'll leave you to it" he said quickly shutting the door behind him, I scowled but let it go, I suddenly had an idea, I checked the time on my alarm clock, 8:50 PM, I ran as fast as I could through my closet and grabbing everything and chucking it of the floor, I quickly un packed everything I bought and I hung everything up, I got the ten shoeboxes out of one bag quickly and ran into the closet quickly stacking them up, I stopped running at full speed and checked the time again, 8:52 PM, I smiled to myself, I could've never done that in two minutes if I were fully human, I jogged downstairs to get a garbage bag and I zoomed up the stairs and stuffed all of my old clothes in there, my new Nokia N900 started ringing the Nokia tune, Jesus, I needed better ringtones

"Hello?" I answered holding it up with my shoulder

"Bella?" a familiar voice said, I dropped the pile of clothes I was stuffing in and grabbed the phone

"Alec?" I said sitting on my bed

"how did you get my number? I just got this phone an hour ago?" I asked, I heard him chuckle on the other line

"oh I have my ways" he said nonchalantly, I rolled my eyes

"Bella" he said slowly

"yes?" I said matching his tone

"Bella you have to come back" he pleaded, I laughed once

"Jeeze, I have only been gone for 3 hours Alec" I laughed, I heard someone laugh in the background and I guessed it would've been Felix

"yes but I miss you" he said, I could hear Felix 'aww' in the background and then I heard a slap, I laughed again

"wow your lonely"

"well I wont be if you came back now would I?" he said, I rolled my eyes

"Bella?" Charlie called coming up the stairs

"shit! Sorry Alec I have to go" I whispered quickly into the phone

"aright I love you" he said and the call ended, did he actually just say that? Well I guess he did because I could sense the truth!

**ALPOV(Alec)**

"aright I love you" I said and I quickly hung up after, Felix was staring at me in shock

"what?" I snapped at him

"dude, did you- holy shit fuck" Felix said shaking his head

"what?!" I asked him getting impatient

"dude, you just said 'I love you' to Bella and you hardly even know her!" he exclaimed, oh fuck, he's joking right?

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_shit! Sorry Alec I have to go" she whispered quickly into the phone_

"_aright I love you" I said and I quickly hung up_

_~ END FLASHBACK~_

Holy Shit.

**JPOV (Jane)**

OH SHIT!! My brother just said I love you to Bella! Oh fuck he is _so_ going to get it.

**DPOV **

Alec just said 'I love you to Isabella', I don't think it was forced because he ran through those words with ease, oh well at least he's happy, even though his girlfriend is human.

**FPOV**

Oh Bloody Bulls Balls! The shrimp told Bella he loves her?! DAMN IT! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! ARGH FUCK! Well I'll fight for her then, bring it shrimpo

**HPOV (Heidi)**

Holy Fuck. My brother…..just told a human 'I love you'. He's screwed.

**MPOV (Marcus)**

Alec's feelings for Isabella were so powerful and better yet she also felt the same way, but now I can feel Felix loving towards her….. well this should be interesting.

**ALPOV**

Im Screwed.

**JPOV**

He's so fucked.

**DPOV**

He's in trouble.

**FPOV**

HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD!

**HPOV**

IM SO PRETTY!

**BPOV**

"Bells are you-whoa, how? What? Hu?" Charlie sputtered, I guessed he was referring to the fact that I got twenty nine bags unpacked in ten minutes

"uh….Im fast?" I said, well I wasn't lying.


	3. Red, New and Commands

Chapter 3; Red, New and Commands

**WARNING- Bella is going to go hostile in this chapter**

**BPOV**

After making up excuses about the clothes he finally bought one and let it go, I sighed in relief and fell backwards on my bed, a sudden knock on my window caused me to jump, I got up swiftly and opened my window to see Edward waiting for me, I sighed

"what do you want Edward?" I asked him putting my hand on my hip

"can I talk to you?" he asked well pleaded, I sighed again and stepped aside for him to jump through, he walked up to me leaving only inches and it made me really uncomfortable, unlike with Alec it felt…natural, I took a step backwards and he looked confused

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, _you, that's what's wrong_ I closed my eyes and shook my head

"Bella, you can tell me, I love you" he said softly, liar, my eyes snapped open and I glared at him

"liar" I hissed under my breath, I didn't mean to but it forced it's way out

"what?" he said looking heart broken, I closed my eyes

"Edward, go, Im tired, I'll go over tomorrow in the afternoon" I said, even though it was only nine

"alright" he said his voice raspy, he reached his arm out but I backed away a small step, he looked hurt again but jumped out of the window. I clutched my throat and I found it hard to breath, I managed to get to my bad and I immediately dialed the one person that could make me feel better

"Bella?" he asked, I could finally breath properly again and I sighed

"Alec" I breathed his name, my voice was shaky but I hope he didn't notice

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked panic struck, too late

"Alec, could you…come stay with me for a while? Please" I said my voice still shaky

"of course Bella, let me ask Aro alright?" he said, I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding

"of course" I said trying to focus on my breathing

"Bella?" he asked me again

"yes Alec?"

"your not okay are you?" he asked, I closed my eyes

"no, Im not, I really…..I really need you" I said trying to keep my voice steady

"alright, I'll ask Aro now okay and I'll get on the first flight out alright?" he asked me softly

"thank you" I said

"your welcome, I'll be there soon" he said and the call ended, I fell on my bed with my phone still in my hand, I felt much better now.

I managed to fall asleep and I quickly rubbed my eyes and realized my phone was in my hands and I had two messages, I set it down on my bedside table and I walked to the closet to choose today outfit, I chose a black tank top with new black ripped skinny jeans, I grabbed my cropped jacket on the way and made my way to the bathroom, after I brushed my teeth and washed my face I quickly threw on my clothes and left my hair the way it was although I did comb out some of the knots, I walked back to my room and fixed my bed, I sat down and grabbed my phone and read one of the messages;

_Aro said that I could go and Im running to the airport now_

_Alec_

I smiled to myself and continued on to the next message;

_Bella, Im at Seattle airport and I'll be there soon_

I check the time the message was sent, 8:16 AM, I check the time now 8:50 AM, suddenly my phone vibrated again and I opened my next message;

_Look up _

I looked towards the window to see Alec peeking in and smiling, I beamed at him and opened the window happily, he immediately jumped him and I threw my arms around him, he chuckled and hugged me back

"I see you survived" he laughed

"only now that you're here" I said still hugging him, he pulled back to look at me

"I see your going out" he said eyeing me down, I laughed but then I remembered what I promised yesterday

"yep I'm going to go to the hair dressers, do more shopping and then I have to go to _their_ place" I said rolling my eyes at the last bit, he laughed

"can I come?" he asked suddenly, I raised an eyebrow at him

"really?"

"well I'll stay hidden but close enough just so that if you need help or anything I'll be just a call away" he said, I smiled and nodded

"cool, well Im going to get ready so out" I said pointing to the door

"or if you like the window?" I asked, he laughed at me again

"doors fine" he said beaming and I wasn't really sure why, I shut the door on him and I walked to my closet, hmmm….. I would need it to be extended soon…. I picked out a black clutch with a floral lace overlay, Gucci black aviator sunglasses, black butterfly studs and a Chanel crème cuff, I looked in the mirror and decided what I was going to do, I quickly put on my new Yves Saint Laurent blood red lipstick and I added a clear glossy coat to finish and I also added a midnight colour eye shadow just to finish off everything, my eyes suddenly flickered to my closet again, I wonder….

I opened the door once again and I jumped to reach the boots that I had bought yesterday, I opened the lid and smiled to myself, they were a dark chocolate colour with a three inch heel, they were gathered on the sides and I absolutely loved them, I slipped them on and stashed my phone into my clutch, the heels clinked on the wood as I walked out of the door, Alec was leaning against the door so he spun around and smiled

"you look so beautiful" he said almost breathless

"thank you" I smiled at him, he offered me his hand and I quickly took it and we walked down the stairs without saying a word, I yanked the door open and I stopped short when I saw a black Lexus IS250 in Charlie's driveway

"what is that?" I asked pointing to the car

"my car" Alec said beaming, I raised an eyebrow at him

"IT IS!' he insisted, liar

"Alec if you have already forgotten, sixth sense?" I said

"damn" he hissed, I laughed

"so where are we off to anyway?" Alec said walking down the steps and leaning on the car

"uh could we maybe go to Seattle so I can get to the Guy Kremer hair salon?" I asked **(A/N; I know Guy Kremer hair salon is only in England but oh well) **

"of course, anything for you" Alec said opening the door for me, he quickly got in his side and started the engine, within seconds we were already driving out of Forks, after about 30 minutes later we were already in Seattle and parking right in front of the salon, I saw from the window that Kasey was working today so she would be able to squeeze me in somewhere, I walked in with Alec and Kasey immediately looked up and smiled at me

"hey Darlin' what can I do for you?" she said as soon as I walked through the door

"hey Kasey, listen could you maybe squeeze me in somewhere between now and nine thirty?" I said in a low voice

"sure, I'll just scratch out lil' miss Im-so-hot-so-fuck-off and slide you in there" she said working on her computer, she always nicknames the customers but I never heard of this one before

"new one?" I asked, she scoffed

"oh yeah and she's super bitchy, the first time she came here she was all clear the room Im here! And I saw everyone's face like what the fuck and it was so funny because not one moved and she didn't know what to do, I swear if you were here it-" she started but she was quickly cut off

"Kasey? Who's next?" my hairdresser Mikeila said, she was one of my good friends and one of the best hairdressers you could ever get

"Bella" Kasey said flipping through a magazine, Mikeila looked to me and smiled

"alright come on" she said, I turned around to Alec

"go around, this may take a while" I said, he smiled at me and walked out, I turned back to Mikeila who's jaw had hit the floor

"what?" I asked

"is he you new boyfriend?" she asked amazed

"no he's just a friend" I said sadly, even though I so badly wanted to say yes, a slow smile spread on her face

"what?" I asked again

"you like him don't you?" Mikeila asked, well I wouldn't deny it

"yes" I admitted, Mikeila and Kasey started squealing

"well, come on we can talk about this later let's go" Mikeila squealed, she grabbed my arm and pulled my towards a chair, I plonked in it and crossed my legs

"so Bella, what did you want, I mean besides the hottie?" she asked me, I scowled but I let it go

"a complete change, could you cut my hair short just above my shoulder starting short but ending up just a little longer and also could you cut a thick fringe and then could you dye it red please?" I asked showing her where I wanted it cut, she started spraying my hair with water and combed gently through it

"you sure? you want to cut off all of this and dye it?" she made sure, I nodded

"yeah, it's time for a change" I said smiling to myself

"alright, this may take a while" she said.

After two hours of cutting, spraying, talking and really really bad fumes my hair was finally done

"okay, all done and trust me, it looks fabulous" Mikeila said, I could sense that she was telling the truth, I had my back forwards the mirror so I spun my chair around and gasped, she was right, my hair looked absolutely fabulous

"thank you, so much Elle" I said still gazing in the mirror, you could barley recognize me, hang on…. IDEA!

"well now I bet no boy will be able to keep their eyes off you" she said smiling proud of her work, I hugged her and we walked back to the front desk

"Bella you- whoa! Jesus, Mary and Joseph.. is that? Oh my goodness" Kasey said eyes wide, I beamed at her

"do you like it?" I asked

"I….LOVE IT!" she squealed, I heard the front door open and we all whirled around to see Alec smiling at me, I fished my credit card out of my clutch and put it on the desk, I walked up to him and hugged him

"you look so beautiful" he whispered in my ear, we pulled back to look at each other and I didn't realize Kasey was calling my name until now

"Bella? Bells? HELLO?!" Kasey said getting louder, I turned

"what?" I snapped at her, I could see that she was trying to keep a smile of her face

"PIN?" she asked, I nodded and walked back to her 'you are so dead!' I mouthed to her, she couldn't hide her smile any longer

"okay and you all set" she said sliding my card over the table, I snatched it up and smiled at them

"see you" I said glaring at them

"bye" they both said waving their fingers, I rolled my eyes and walked out

"what was that about" he asked me, I walked over to the passenger side of the car

"nothing, there just being annoying" I rolled my eyes and climbed in

"so Cullen house?" he asked I nodded sadly

"unfortunately" I sighed, he started the engine and quickly sped off back towards Forks, we wee turning onto _their_ driveway now when I decided to run

"alright I can go from here" I said, Alec stopped the car

"call me, when you want" he said, I nodded and shut the door, I ran full speed up the winding driveway and finally I reached the front porch, when Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper hear my heel clink the wood they all looked up, Rosalie dropped the magazine she was flicking though, Emmett's jaw hit the floor, Alice just stared and Jasper actually got up to open the door for me

"thank you" I smiled at him, I walked in and I could feel Jasper staring at me

"B-Bella, w-what ha-ppened t-to you?" Alice stuttered, I shrugged

"change" I said, they all stared at me, I rolled my eyes

"well if all your going to do is stare at me I'll just run back home" I said, they broke out of their trance

"wait run?" Emmett asked, oh fuck…..

"yeah run, my truck broke down and I ran the highway" I shrugged **(A/N; it's not impossible, I had to run the highway once because the stupid bus broke down, it was actually pretty easy) **they stared at me in disbelief

"you….ran the highway?" Rosalie asked

"of course, tripping a couple of times" I added

"oh alright" they all said

"where's Edward?" I asked, Emmett checked his phone

"he'll be back in 3…2….1" Emmett counted down and of course Edward came through the door

"hey- whoa!" he said when he saw me, he stared at me like the others did, I put my hands on my hips and waiting for him to say something

"B-Bella?" he asked softly

"OH WELL DONE!" I said clapping, he stared at me in utter shock

"w-what happened to you?" he asked

"I got bored" I shrugged, his jaw hit the floor by then

"s-so you dye your hair when your bored?" he asked incredulously, I have him my 'are you serious?' look

"well I wanted a change, speaking of, did you want to talk to me?" I reminded him

"oh uh… Rose could you help me tune my Jeep please?" Emmett said

"sure" Rose said and they ran into the garage

"oh uh… Jasper come help me sort my closet yeah?" Alice asked

"kay" and off they went, I sat down in the spot that Rosalie sat in and Edward sat directly opposite me, I had Alec's number ready on my phone just in case, we sat there for a moment waiting for each other to say something

"Bella"

"Edward" we both said each others names at the same time, we stayed silent again after three long minutes of silence he finally decided to talk

"Bella, what's wrong? You've been so distant from us?" is he serious? HE FUCKING LEFT ME!

"me distant? What about you? You left for God knows how long and _you _think Im distant?!" I lost it, he looked ashamed

"I know, Im sorry" he said but I wasn't even half listening to him

"God Edward your such a- wait what do you mean I know?" I asked confused, he sighed

"Bella, I know I left and I thought it was for your own good but Alice has told me everything that has happened and I feel so bad, I just want to make it up to you" he said looking at me, I couldn't stand to look at him so I just looked off to the side to see Alec peeking out from a tree, my eyes went wide and Edward didn't miss it, he spun around and luckily Alec hid behind the tree again, Edward turned back to me with a suspicious look

"sorry, I just saw a rabbit" I lied smoothly and to my surprise he believed me!

"alright… anyway, please Bella, I really need you in my life" he pleaded, liar. I fought back a snarl

"really?" I asked showing no emotion

"really Bella, I will do everything you say and worship the ground you walk on if you want" Liar. I decided to test him though

"fine, do it now" I said with no emotions at all, he looked unsure and I scoffed

"thought so" I mumbled and I got up towards the door, I suddenly found him following me on his knees, I turned around to look at him and as soon as he saw I stopped he put his forehead to the floor with his hands

"Oh. My. God" I said, he stayed down and now it was getting ridiculous

"Edward get up" I said, he did as I said, well, might as well have some fun

"Edward, go upstairs get Alice and bring her back here" I barked at him, he immediately ran upstairs and was back half a second holding Alice's arm

"what the hell Edward?" she said as she struggled with him

"kiss her" I commanded him

"WHAT!" Alice screeched and as soon as she opened her mouth he pressed his lips to hers, I smiled to myself

"Edward, stop" I barked at him, he immediately pulled backwards and looked at me, Alice stared at me in shock

"why did you make his do that Bella?" she asked me, I ignored her

"now did you enjoy that Edward?" I asked him

"no"

"lair" I snarled at him, he looked at me with fear in his eyes

"do you love me?" I asked him with no emotion again

"yes" he said

"don't lie to me Edward" I said slowly a growl building in my chest, he let Alice's arm go and backed away from me and my fury

"Do. You. Love. Me?" I asked slowly once more

"yes" he said still backing away, I stalked towards him faster

"really?" I growled

"yes" he said breathless

"really?" I asked again

"Yes!" he almost yelled at me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, I heard a crack and he winced

"last time Edward, DO YOU LOVE ME?!" I yelled in his ear tightening my grip with every word, I heard another crack and he winced again

"didn't you hear me Edward?" I asked him tightening again

"Yes, Isabella, I love you, I love you I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, son of a bitch! I was about to twist his arm off when I thought I might save that for when Alec turns me into a full vampire, wait, rewind, who the bloody fucking hell said Alec was going to turn me into a vampire?!

**Hey ppl! So what do you think? Let me know what I should do next, I have some idea's (thank you Jessie) for the next chapter and how this is all going to work out but review to let me know because I want to satisfy every one that reads my story!**

**X0x0x0 BB **


	4. Interruptions

Chapter 4; Interruptions

**BPOV**

"uh Bella?" could you let go?" Edward asked in pain, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was still about to twist Edward's arm off, I quickly let go

"Im going, oh and lie to me again, I'll kill you" I growled at him, I quickly walked out to see Alec waiting for me against the hood of the car, I walked to him and threw my arms around him

"didn't go well?" he asked, I shook my head against the crook of his neck where my face was buried

"he lied, all along, he never loved me, never, I am such an idiot" I mumbled sniffling, he pulled back and took my face in with his hands

"Bella, I am so sorry but don't be so hard on yourself, your not an idiot and if he lied about loving you well then he can go get fucked" Alec said staring into my eyes, I laughed once and he smiled

"come on" he said helping me into the car

"could you drive slowly? I don't want to face Charlie so soon" I asked as soon as he started the engine

" of course" Alec said softly, we drove at a slow human pace on the highway not caring the people who over took us, it was nice just to take time for once and somehow I ended up sleeping with Alec's hand wrapped around mine, I woke up and found myself already in my bed with someone stroking my hair

"hey" Alec's voice came from close by, I looked up to see Alec had once arm wrapped around me while the other was stroking my hair

"hi" I smiled snuggling closer to him, he stopped stroking my hair and pulled me up so that my head was against where his heart should be, I put my hand against his chest and sighed

"Bella?" he said cautiously

"hmm?"

"do you remember our phone call?" he asked me

"yes?"

"well at the end I-" he started but he was quickly interrupted by my phone ringing, I quickly snatched it up and sighed

"what Alice?" I hissed at her

"Bella, I know this isn't the best time to call but Edward's on his way" she said panicked

"WHAT?!" I screeched, I saw Alec had a furious look on his face

"Bella, run like NOW!" Alice said and she quickly hung up, I quickly looked at Alec to see what he would do

"wait here, pretend to sleep and I'll come back soon" he said kissing my head, he quickly got up and jumped out of my window, I quickly pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes, not a minute later I heard Edward climb through my window, great.

**ALPOV**

DAMN IT! DAMN THAT FUCKING PIXIE! Stupid Fuckward, just as I was about to tell Bella that I really did love her that damn idiot decides to come and check on her! I'm going to kill him.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" his voice came by the near window

"Bella?" he called again

"fuck off Edward" I mumbled knowing he would hear me

"Bella could we talk-"

"no" I snarled

"please?" he begged

"two minutes" I snarled again

"thank you" he sighed, I peeled the covers off slowly and glared at him

"well?" I snapped

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"I've told you, I have changed" I shrugged

"but…why?" he asked

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" I accidentally screamed, I forgot Charlie was downstairs but the TV was luckily turned up loudly

"did anything happen?" he asked, _yes, you happened_ I thought to myself

"nope" I said popping the p, I fake yawned and hoped it sounded convincing

"leave, I'm tired" I said pulling the blanket over my head again

"alright, I love you" he said pausing before jumping out the window, he stayed there for a couple of seconds until he realized I wasn't going to say anything else, I stayed under the covers until I felt someone touch my shoulder through the covers, I looked up to see Alec smiling

"I kicked him out" I said sitting up, he pulled me so that I was against his chest again

"why?" he asked

"because he's a bitch that doesn't know when to leave people alone" I sighed, we stayed like that not saying a word for a while until my hunger decided to make it's self known

"hungry?" Alec asked, I nodded and got up, I check myself in the mirror and I realized I was a mess, I quickly grabbed the brush and brushed through all of the knots, I fixed up my fringe and turned to Alec

"stay" I said sternly, he nodded and lay back on my bed, I jogged down the stairs and saw Charlie chewing on pizza

"hey Bell- whoa!" he said almost falling out of his chair when he saw me, I rolled my eyes

"just incase you ask, I wanted a change" I said grabbing a slice and bounding up the stairs

"in a hurry Bells?" he called after me, I didn't answer and practically ran into my room, I sat down on the bed with Alec and started picking off the toppings, I threw one of the salami slices in the air and I caught it in my mouth

"does that even taste nice?" Alec asked me, I nodded my head since my mouth was full

"you want some?" I asked shoving it in his face

"no" he said backing away, I laughed and chewed a bit off

"speaking of eating, aren't you thirsty?" I asked

"huh, not really, that's a first" he said, really? A vampire not thirsty? Really?

"okay….so what were you saying before?" I asked him swallowing the final piece of the pizza

"oh! Right, well at the end of the phone call Remember how I said I…loved you?" he asked me, oh my God.


	5. Interruptions Take 2 and Mailing Food

Chapter 5; Interruptions take 2 and Mailing Food

**BPOV**

"uh…yes?" I asked

"I uh-" he said before we both heard Charlie coming up the stairs, we both looked at each other and Alec dived under the bed, I ran to my school bag was grabbed all of the books and opened the in a messy pile just in time for Charlie to poke his head in, I turned my head and smiled at him

"hey dad" I said smiling the biggest fake smile ever

"hey Bells, I see your checking over your work" Charlie said looking at the books

"yeah" I said laughing a nervous laugh

"you don't have any boys up here do you?" he asked sternly, well not exactly a boy…….

"no dad" I said rolling my eyes, his mood lightened up

"I know, I was joking anyway I'll leave you to it" he said closing the door, I let out a breath that I was holding and Alec jumped out and sat on the bookless space of the bed

"nice set up" he said eyeing the books, I looked down and really focused on the books, it surprisingly looked decent

"yeah, still getting used to the half vamp half human thing" I smiled sheepishly

"I know, it actually took me a full week to register that I was even dead!" he said laughing at the memory, I imagined that and laughed along with him, I remembered that he wanted to say something about the phone call

"so what were you saying before we were interrupted _twice_" I said hating Edward and my father for that split second, Alec re focused and stared deeply into my eyes

"Bella, what I have been trying to say for the third time is that when said I loved you on the phone…I really meant it" he said quickly, _oh_ _my God, YES!!!! _My conscience screamed at me, _say something doofus! _It screamed at me again, RIGHT! I launched myself at him not caring about the books that fell onto the floor and went flying into the walls, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go, I pulled back and looked into his eyes

" I love you too" I said before crushing my lips to his, he was shocked for a moment before returning the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, after a minute or so we both pulled back unwillingly and I realized I had ended up on his lap with him lying back, I grinned at him and laughed, I had a feeling things were going to be much better now.

I woke after sleeping dreamlessly, I saw Alec just reading one of my books next to me

"morning" I yawned stretching, he looked up and smiled

"nice sleep?" he asked kissing my head, I nodded and hopped out of bed

"I'm going to go get ready" I said happily walking to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I tried to comb through my extremely knotted hair but it was too much, instead I just put it up in a messy bun and walked back to my bedroom, I got to my closet and decided to wear extreme casual, I got out a grey off shoulder sweatshirt and hareem style pants, when I was dressed I jumped back onto the bed and snuggled up to Alec

"what are you reading?" I asked trying to look at the page, I recognized it was Chinese Cinderella **(A/N; We're currently reading the book in English, I find it alright) **

"you like it?" I asked him shocked, he nodded

"I like reading about different countries and all that" he said putting down the book and smiling at me

"so what are we doing today?" he asked hugging my close

"we're staying in, I don't feel like going out today" I said

"don't you have any school or anything?" he asked raising his eyebrow, oh whoops I forgot to tell him

"I graduated last year" I said, he looked at me shocked

"aren't you in your final year?" he asked surprised

"I skipped a year so I graduated early" I shrugged, after my zombie stage I studied more than ever so I got moved ahead

"oh, alright, you know we could just stay here" he suggested

"sounds good-" I started but Alec phone rang a shrilly loud tone

"Hello?"

……..

"when?"

………

"no that wont be a problem, I'll ask her" Alec said, he blocked the receiver and held the phone away

"Aro wants to see us" he said, at first I was panic struck but them I got over it and nodded

"sure, that's alright"

………….

"goodbye Master" Alec said with almost reverence and he quickly ended the call

"so when are they coming?" I asked

"oh about-" Alec started but he was cut off by a sharp knock on the door

"now" he said looking at me, I stared at him panicked

"what do I do?!" I said getting up to answer the door, Alec followed close behind

"just stay cool, it'll be ok" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, I yanked the door open to see about five vampires staring at me

"Bella! How lovely it is to see you again" Aro said smiling, I forced a smile at him

"you too" I said trying to keep the smile

"uh we would just like to talk to you if that's aright? We're not interrupting anything are we?" Felix said eyeing Alec's arms around my waist

"no no, it's fine" I said leading them in, we all sat on the lounge chairs Aro, Felix, Demetri, Jane and another vampire sat across Alec and I

"well, Bella, I have seen you've had some changes in your life" Aro said, I nodded

"so how is your dear Edward?" Felix asked, I almost growled, almost

"oh he's not mine anymore and I would have to say he would be scared and in pain" I said casually, Alec snickered next to me and I smiled, they all looked shocked

"why?" Felix asked

"Edward I think has learned not to lie to me" I said beaming at the memory

"what did you…do?" Felix asked frightened

"well, I scared him half to death because of my sudden change apparently, almost twisted his arm off and….. oh I made him kiss Alice" I said summing it all up, they all stared at me in disbelief

"h-how would you be able to twist his arm off?" the female vampire that I have never met asked me, Alec stopped breathing, oh shit…….

"I know his weak spots" I lied smoothly, surprisingly they bought that and Alec started breathing again

"sorry, I forgot to introduce you, Bella, this is Heidi, she is our fisherman, she finds our food and brings it to us" Aro said gesturing to her, I nodded, usually normal people would have been so scared that they would've shit themselves by now but I was used to it, Aro's eyes flickered to Alec and stayed focused there

"Alec, how long has it been since you last fed?" Aro asked him, he looked thoughtful for a second

"honestly I don't know…" he said trailing off, everyone stared at him now

"aren't you at all thirsty? Being so close to Bella like that" Felix almost sneered and I didn't know why

"well I am a little thirsty right now but I don't feel like feeding" Alec shrugged, Felix's jaw dropped

"it seems as if Isabella has done something amazing to you Alec" Aro said staring at both of us

"hey, I didn't even touch him" I said raising my hands, Alec raised his eyebrow at me and Demetri and Felix smiled, oh they are just feral!

"oh eww…. You wrong people!" I said scrunching my face up

"really now?" Felix asked wagging his eyebrows, GROSS!

"feral" I hissed under my breath and everyone laughed

"anyway, Bella, when you visited us last time you seemed a bit intimidated by Edward and Alice when we asked you if you wanted to join us so we thought we would ask you when none of the Cullens were near so have you re thought our offer?" Aro asked, well it was true, I actually did want to join but back then I thought Edward would be disappointed in me, but Edward and go fuck a rabbit for all I care

"actually I would love to" I said, Aro smiled

"excellent, we would usually asked you to come with us immediately but now there is no rush so we'll leave you to it" Aro said

"actually, I would love to come with you right now" I said smiling

"lovely, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Heidi, you are to stay here and help Bella pack all of her things and I will meet you back in Volterra" Aro said before going off, I sighed and beamed at Alec

"come on" I said dragging him up the stairs, the others followed behind and I literally kicked the door open

"eager much?" Felix said from behind me, I rolled my eyes and ran to my wardrobe, I grabbed the many bags that I had bought and started filling them with clothes, Jane and Heidi started helping me and the guys stacked all of the bags on my bed. When we were done we all talked to each other and Heidi, Jane and I actually became friends, we kept talking and talking until I realized Charlie was home

"oh crap" I said looking at the door

"Bella? Are these your friends?" Charlie asked coming into the living room where we all sprawled out

"uh yeah, Dad? Uh I got accepted into a college in Italy when I went over there with Alice, these are some of the guys that I met while I was over there and there helping me get my stuff" I lied

"oh well congratulations Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie said hugging me

"I wanted to surprise you" I said hugging him back

"when are you going?" Charlie asked letting go

"actually…now" I said biting my lip, I expected Charlie to to the 'please don't go' thing but surprisingly he didn't

"well, Im proud and I hope you have a safe trip there" he said putting one hand on my shoulder

"don't worry, I'll mail you some food everyday" I joked, he laughed and ruffled my hair

"don't worry, I'll survive" he chuckled, I smiled and turned back to the others

"guys lets go" I said, 'like now!' I mouthed, they nodded and got up and carried some of the many bags out

"I'll miss you dad" I said kissing him on the cheek

"bye Bells" he said, I walked to the stairs to grab the final bags, I walked out to see the Lexus in the driveway

"uh guys? You do realized that's only a five seater right?" I asked stashing the bags in the boot

"Yeah, Felix is running to the airport" Heidi said getting in the passenger seat

"WHAT?!?!" Felix boomed, he reminded me so much of Emmett. After a long flight and an even longer drive to the castle we were finally here

"welcome home" Alec said wrapping his arms around my waist.


	6. Awkwardness

Chapter 6; Awkwardness

**BPOV**

Alec led me through the hallways and finally we came to the familiar doors of the throne room, Alec knocked once before pushing the doors open like last time, Aro, Marcus and Caius were all sitting at their throne like I remembered, I swear if Aro hadn't come to see me I would think their asses were permanently glued there, we all walked in and stood in front of them with Alec's hands around my waist, Jane on one of my sides, Heidi next to her and Demetri and Felix behind us, it's like we were in some sort of formation or something

"well I see you have gotten to know each other" Aro said happily, I caught Caius eyeing Alec's arms around me and I almost blushed, almost

"I can see you've made a new friend" Caius said still eyeing us

"yes" Heidi said smiling at me, I smiled back and Caius cleared his throat claiming our attention again, probably thought we were going to gossip like little girls, and he was right too

"so Bella, Aro tells us you have re-thought our offer?" Caius asked me

"yes" I nodded

"I see… and may I ask why?" I bit my lip, I heard Heidi, Jane and Felix growl, I had told them the full story minus Alec giving me super awesome half vamp thing

"because Edward's a fucking bitch that cheated on her" Heidi snarled, everyone turned to her, I knew Heidi had a temper but I didn't know it was _this_ bad

"Heidi temper" I said slowly, she snapped out of her rage and looked embarrassed

"sorry" she said in a small voice biting her lip, we all laughed

"anyway, uh well that's the answer… in an unedited uncensored way" I said slowly

"alright… is there anything else?" Caius asked, I thought for a second

"uhh… well" I said flickering my eyes to the side, they understood and smiled, well I didn't want to say it out loud! Especially with Felix here

"oh I see, of course then, welcome to our family Isabella" Caius said smiling, wait, Caius? Smiling? Whoa…

"thank you" I said quickly, Caius nodded

"show Bella to her room" Aro commanded, everyone started to walk out when Aro called back Heidi

"Heidi, stay back please, we need to talk to you" Aro said sternly, Heidi sighed and walked back in front

"yes Master" she grumbled sadly, we all walked out and went up the familiar staircase as before. After settling down and unpacking Felix decided to come crashing into my room

"hi Bella" he said cheerfully

"hi" I sighed, he just stayed in the exact same spot as I waited for him to speak

"is there a particular reason why you're here?" I asked, he thought for a while until realization dawned on his face

"OH! Right yeah Aro said that he would like to talk to you" he said, I got up off my bed and walked with Felix down to the throne room, he opened the doors and I walked in tentatively

"you wanted to see me?" I asked Aro who was now alone in the throne room

"yes my dear, I wanted to discuss your change" he said

"uh ok?" I said, well it sounded like a question but oh well

"when would you like to be changed Bella?" he asked me, I thought for a minute before answering

"would a month be alright?" I asked

"of course Bella, oh and one more thing, I have noticed you have grown fond of Alec" he said to my greatest embarrassment

"uh y-yes?" I stuttered, Aro chuckled

"no need to be so embarrassed dear, I just wanted to say that I am happy for both of you" he smiled, oh thank God!

"but" he added, uh oh

"I am well aware of someone else that has grown fond of you and he is quite… sensitive so Im just informing you" he said, oh great, here we go, another Edward/Jacob situation, just what I needed, I had to hold back a scowl and instead I just nodded

"you may go now" he dismissed me

"thank you" I said and I walked out swiftly just to bump into Felix

"Felix! Where you eavesdropping?" I asked him bewildered, he looked at me sheepishly

"no" he said rocking on his heels, I gave him the death glare, cracked my knuckles and got into crouch ready to attack

"don't lie to me" I said slowly, he started to back away raising his hands

"okay okay! I was eavesdropping! I'm sorry!" he pleaded, I straightened up and smiled

"good boy" I cooed and suddenly Demetri, Jane, Heidi and Alec emerged from the staircase

"we heard Felix crying" Heidi said with a little worry for her husband

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Felix whined, everyone cracked up

"and what have we learned?" I asked Felix like a child

"don't lie to Bella" Felix sulked, everyone started laughing again. We spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing until I started to get tired, I stretched and yawned

"awww is the human tired?" Heidi asked, I glared at her

"shut up and yes I am" I said, Alec stood up and walked me to my room, he stayed with me though the night and I woke up curled next to him

"morning" he smiled and kissed my forehead, I sleepily smiled at him and got up to walk to the bathroom, after splashing my face with cold water and brushing my teeth and hair, I walked out to find Alec sprawled out on my bed, I crawled on top of him and crushed my lips to his, he pulled me closer pulling my right on top of him

"Alec- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE H- can I join?" Felix said standing in the doorway, we just froze and gave him a weird look

"Felix what the hell?" I breathed, he just shrugged. Not long after Demetri and Heidi come to tow his ass away

"but? But? But" Felix struggled but eventually they got him away, Alec and I looked at each other for a second before Heidi poked her head back into our doorway

"feel free to continue" she said breathless and closed our door, I slowly turned my head back to Alec who was smiling deviously

"well you heard her" he said and he crushed his lips back onto mine.

**A/N; Wow… Felix, Felix….. What is up with him? Anyway I know this is such a short Chappie but they will be longer** =]

**Till Next time!**

**X0x0x0 BB **


	7. Very Important

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP!!!**

To all of my readers,

I am so sorry if you thought this would be another chapter but unfortunately it's not. As some of you may know there had been disastrous floods in the Philippines and many people have lost their homes, belongings and some even their lives, this may sound like a speech to you but don't worry it's not.

Anyway, half of my family was one family of the many unfortunate to suffer consequences from this flood, most of my family live in the Philippines as we are obviously all Filipino. I have stopped writing for a while to help and support my family that is struggling and suffering. The half that live in Australia -including me- is doing all we can to help them but everyday is a harder struggle. And just to make things worse there is a typhoon predicted to hit right directly where my family is now struggling to stay alive.

So I am going to have to stop writing for a while and I am so sorry again but this is a really difficult time and I need to help my family, so I am so sorry and-hopefully- maybe this will be over with and I may be able to continue writing again but I highly doubt that another chapter will be posted in the near future.

I wish also for any other families that have been effected by the floods, earthquakes or tsunami's that you will be safe and will make it through.

So Sorry once again and for the last time for a long time

X0x0x0 BB


	8. Mental BreakDown's

Chapter 7; Mental break downs

**HEY PPL! YES I AM BACK! YAY! Okay just before you get stuck into this chapter I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone for supporting me through a really hard time for my family and I and I love you all! As of now I will be making up for all those damn long weeks I haven't updated and I will work like crazy for this story and PFH as well so don't you worry, I promise! Anyway I'm going to shut up and let you read this chappy! Enjoy! Oh and btw this is Felix's view on his little…. Well you know and I'm really gunna shut up now! OHKAY SOZZY! Just wanted to let you guys know that my cousin is going to write the bits that I cant very soon and yes I am talking about LEMONS! So you can thank or criticize her later kay! Ohkay now I'll REALLY shut up! **

**FPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had got myself into.

"Dude" I whined

"go or else I'll let everyone know your middle name" Demetri said smiling deviously, oh he was low…

"fuck you" I grumbled and I got up, I walked slowly down the hallway until I came to Bella's door, I could hear them making out and that just sickened me, and sort of hurt me, I took a deep breath even thought I didn't need it, here goes nothing

"Alec- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE H- can I join?" oh gross! It was worse than I thought! Bella and Alec just gave me weird looks

"Felix, what the hell?" Bella said almost breathless and I just shrugged, oh great there going to think I'm fucking gay! Demetri and Heidi were watching the whole thing from across the hallway and they soon came trying to hide their smiles to take me away

"but? But? But" I pretended to struggle, it didn't last long before I let them actually drag me away

"you were supposed to struggle for longer" Demetri hissed and I just shrugged, Heidi went back to poke her head through and told both of them to continue their make out session, we walked back to the games room to see Jane sitting there flipping through a magazine

"so Felix what's being gay like?" she said not looking up, Demetri and Heidi snickered from behind me, I growled at her and she looked up with an angelic smile which I new very well

"okay shit I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" I screamed running away.

**BPOV**

"okay shit I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" I heard Felix screaming and running with someone chasing after him, I pulled away from Alec but I was still straddling him

"what the-"

"Jane" was all Alec said and he pulled my head down crushing my lips to his again, after a while I pulled away panting and quickly removed my top which only left me in my bra, Alec smiled hungrily and deviously and pull his off too revealing his perfectly tone chest, fuck he was hot, I slammed my lips down on his again and I felt his hand slowly making their way to my bra, just as he got there my phone ran, I growled and pulled away, fuck who ever it was I was going to murder them……. I rolled off Alec and stomped over to my study area and snatched my phone up

"WHAT?!" I yelled not caring who it was, my voice echoed off into the halls and I'm sure everyone would be able to hear me from a 5 mile radius, Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder

"Bella where are you?!" Alice practically yelled panicked, I could hear Jasper faintly telling her to calm down, is she serious?! I WAS _JUST_ ABOUT TO GET ONE THING THAT I WANTED _JUST_ AND SHE CALLS ME JUST TO ASK WHERE AM I?! I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING PIXIE! I couldn't stop the growl that erupted and I swear I saw red, Alec chuckled and kissed me just under my jaw

"looks like someone's not happy that we were… interrupted" he mumbled trailing his nose along my jaw, I sighed and my anger was suddenly gone and now I found it very hard to concentrate

"Bella where are you?! Who growled? Who was that? Where are you?!" Jesus Christ she sounded like a mad woman, I rolled my eyes and turned to Alec, he stopped and smiled at me

"this will answer all of your questions Alice" I said smugly handing the phone over to Alec, he put it on loud speaker and wrapped and arm around my waist and started leading me backwards slowly to the bed again

"Bella?" she asked confused

"Hello Alice" Alec said in his most sexiest voice I had ever heard, I couldn't help myself, I smashed his lips to mine

"Alec?!" she gasped

"mm hmm" was his only answer but it sent vibrations down my throat which made me deepen the kiss a little

"what have you done to Bella?" she growled, he chuckled softly which made me giggle, he pulled away but our foreheads were still touching

"why I haven't done anything to Bella" he said pressing his lips to mine again

"yet" he mumbled against my lips and with that he thrust his tongue into my mouth

"Alec I swear on my existence if you hurt her in anyway I will rip you apart and nothing will stop me" she said in her most evil voice I have ever heard and the old me would have been scared shitless of it but the new me didn't even care

"Alice, dear Alice I would never in my life even think about hurting her" he said, he tilted my head to side side exposing a little of my neck at which he sucked at, I gasped at how much pleasure that brought me and I could feel him smiling

"Alec?! I heard that! You liar!" Alice roared

"Alice…shut…..shut up… he's not hurting me in an…..an……any way" I breathed

"Bella! What is he doing to you?!" she gasped worried, right then Alec bit my neck but not so hard as to tear my skin but hard enough to leave a mark, I gasped again and pulled him closer to me, just then I felt we had reached the beds edge and I spun and pushed Alec onto the bed which he didn't expect

"Bella!" Alice said worrying again, I crawled on top of Alec and straddled him again, I took the phone from him and growled

"something Edward wouldn't even dare to do" I growled in my phone ending the call and throwing it away not caring where it landed

"shit, do you know how fucking hot that was babe?" Alec growled, I smiled deviously but I was screaming on the inside HE CALLED ME BABE!!!!! He pulled my head down once more and this time there was nothing to interrupt us,

Or so I thought.

"Alec, Bella Aro wants to see- okay awkward!" Heidi sung quickly closing the door again, ARGH FUCK! I pulled away for the millionth time, SERIOUSLY?! COULDN'T ANYONE GET SOME PRIVACY ANYMORE?! I growled but got off a smug looking Alec…_again_, I managed to find my top and quickly slipped it on while trying to fix my hair, Alec was already perfect looking as he waited at the door for me everything in place, I sighed and walked to him yanking the door open to reveal a very smug looking Heidi, Jesus, WAS EVERYONE SO SMUG?!

"uh sorry to interrupt you….deflowering your girlfriend Alec but Aro wasn't to see both of you" Heidi said trying to hide her smile, instead of blushing like the old Bella used to do I just rolled my eyes and dragged Alec down the stairs to the throne room which was where I let him take the lead

_This isn't the only this that he's going to be taking the lead on……_ Whoa Bella stop! Focus! I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly followed behind Alec to see Aro, Marcus and Caius following our every move, we stopped right in front of them and as Alec bowed I really didn't know what to do so I just bowed my head

"ah sweet Bella, you do not need to bow or curtsy or do any sort of thing, you are Aro's daughter which makes Marcus and I your uncles" Caius chuckled lightly, I looked up to him and smiled 'but isn't Alec as well?' I was so tempted to ask but thankfully I stopped the verbal diarrhea before it got the chance to be blurted out by accident, probably saved my ass as well

"There is something you wanted to..discuss?" I hesitated a little

"yes Bella dear, we wanted to discuss your change" Aro said, I had to stifle a gasp, my change…. My eyes flickered to Alec for a little help but he just seemed strained

"Bella?" Caius said

"hmm?" I said getting my attention back on them

"when would you like to be changed?" Caius asked a little eager, hu, how strange, I had never seen Caius like this, he was always to furious or something like that but now… he just seemed so carefree, I was starting to think the grunge look was just an act to scare the shit out of visitors

"uh well maybe in…. three weeks?' I asked, Aro smiled and nodded

"of course dear, that's all" Aro dismissed us, we were about to walk out when I remembered something

"oh Aro?' I asked turning around everyone looked at me and it was kind of awkward

"yes Dear?' he asked

"could Alec change me?" I asked, Alec gave me half immortality already, I would hate to see what would happen if any one else tried to change me

"of course Isabella" they all said which was kind of weird, I smiled and nodded walking with Alec who was just waiting outside of the doorway

"so what happens when someone….when some else will change me?" I asked the last bit quietly, he looked thought full for a moment before turning to me

"well, since you are already half immortal you could probably only burn for a day and a half, which Aro would be suspicious of, and if someone else's venom contradicted mine well then I have no idea what would happen but I'm pretty sure it's bad but you know I would never, ever let anything happen to you" Alec said in a low voice finishing with a smile, I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked up the stairs, as we near my, well more likely now _our_ room we saw Felix in a fatal position rocking back and fourth murmuring to himself, I looked at Alec in confusion and he just stared at Felix wide eyed

"Felix?" I asked worriedly

"no one can hurt me now, no one can-"

"FELIX!" Alec boomed causing Felix to shriek like a girl and jump up, he looked at Alec for a second and his eyes suddenly went wide and he started screaming like a girl once again

"NO IT'S THE TWIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE TWIN I BEG OF YOU PLEASE DON'T HURT ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" he begged breaking down into hysterical dry sobs

"Alec!" I hissed at him giving him my 'what the fuck?' look, he just shrugged and gave me that 'I didn't do anything!' innocent look, I rolled my eyes and walked cautiously over to a hysterical still shrieking and sobbing Felix, I put my hand gently on his shoulder and he flinched away from me, Jesus who the hell did this to him?

"Felix?" I asked gently, he stopped the shrieking but was still sobbing

"so" sob "much" sob "pain!" he blubbered between sobs, I turned back to Alec and he just looked bewildered and shrugged

"Felix? Who…caused you this pain?" I asked gently, he suddenly threw his arm out which I dodged from almost getting a whack in the face and looked to where he was pointing

"ALEC!" I hissed getting up, he looked so surprised like e didn't know what was going on

"what?!" he asked innocently

"_how_ could you do this to Felix-"

"the twin" Felix said so softy I strained to hear him, Alec and I turned back to him

What?

**A/N; Soo what did you think? I know it's suckish but hey I tried my best, oh and one more thing I forgot to mention, We have our end of year exams at school and I have to study like crazy or I'm dead so the chaps might come a bit slower now, I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know my school stinks, I'M ONLY IN YEAR 7 FOR CHRIST SAKE! Jeeze cant they cut us a little bit of slack for once? Sigh, I guess not**

**Okay till next time!**

**X0x0x0x0 BB **


	9. Making Enemies?

Chapter 8; Making enemies?

**FPOV**

"the twin" I mumbled, they stopped arguing and looked at me

"Jane?" Bella asked me softly, I nodded, Alec sighed and walked off calling for Jane, Bella looked so sorry and kneeled down next to me, I almost felt bad for doing this to her but I want her to be mine and I'll do anything to get her

"Felix, sweetheart, it's okay, Alec will talk to her, she wont bother you anymore" she said, even though she had only said his name I heard how much she loved him and that hurt

"that's what Heidi and Demetri said but she didn't stop!" I said, I was sobbing but not for the reason she thought

"what the hell Alec? I used my power on him for like five seconds!" I heard Jane down the hallway

"he's pretty shaken up is, it might seem like five second to you but to Felix it was probably forever" aww shrimp cares about me! Still I hate him for stealing my girl.

Alec and Jane emerged from around the corner, Jane had a bored look on her face

"sorry" she grumbled and turned on her heel to leave but Bella stood up, uh oh

"what? Sorry? That's it?! You put him through so much pain and the best you can come up with is sorry?!" Bella spat sounding disgusted, Jane turned to glare at Bella

"watch your mouth human or I'll kill you right here, right now" Jane growled

"Ja-"

"go ahead! Kill me! I dare you" Bella said menacingly narrowing her eyes interrupting Alec, I was stunned into shock. Jane started to charge at Bella but Alec quickly stopped her

"you better watch your back human or you might end up dead without realizing!"

"really? Really? Well let's see about that!"

"you cocky little b-"

"what's going to here?" Caius voice rang out as he climbed the stairs

"nothing ma-"

"_Jane_ here was hurting Felix so much that he's practically traumatized, look at the poor guy! And all she could muster up was sorry!" Bella interrupted Jane, Caius glanced at me and sighed before he spoke

"Bella, you realize in the vampire world we get hurt right? And us being the rulers we have to punish those who break the law and most of the time the criminals don't just lay down and take their punishment, they fight. One day it might result in losing some of the guard. It's really nice you would like to protect a friend but just remember Felix has been through worse." Wow. That was the longest I have every heard Caius say anything. Bella nodded in understanding and Caius turned to Jane

"but really Jane, using Felix as a torture toy is really out of line" Caius scolded Jane, she sighed and looked down

"yes master" she said, he glanced at all of us before heading down the stairs again, with one final glare at Bella Jane stormed off God knows where, Bella turned to me

"are you really okay Felix?" she asked, she was so sweet, I nodded and Alec and Bella took off, I stood up and sighed, what the hell would I do next?

"Felix?" I whirled at the sound of the most heartbroken voice and then realization hit me like a bitch

"Heidi"

**BPOV**

I walked with Alec slowly around the second storey of the castle

"Alec, I'm really worried about Felix, is he really Jane's torture toy around here? I understand what Caius said but still" I said, he smiled and held me tighter around my waist

"Bella, we all care about Felix, he's like the brother I've wanted ever since I was still human, look, I'll talk to Jane about it and see what I can do, okay?" Alec said, he was so sweet

"okay" I smiled and I gave him a quick kiss

"oh and sorry for blaming you" I smiled sheepishly, he laughed and kissed me cheek

"care to make it up to me?" he asked wagging his eyebrows, I laughed but nodded my head and we ran back to my room.

**FPOV**

"you love her don't you?" Heidi asked once we were in the privacy of the forest, seeing my _wife_ hurt so much made me want to cry

"Heidi, honey I am so sorry, I don't even know what I was thinking, I was so blind that I forgot about you and I am so sorry, please believe me" I begged, she looked at me hurt clear in her eyes

"you forgot about me?" she whispered and now I realized how much that hurt, oh my God what is wrong with me?

"Heidi please… I don't know how to make it up to you but I promise I will do anything, I love you it's just…"

"I'm not worth one memory" she sobbed

"what? Oh no please honey, don't think of it like that, you aren't worth one memory, your worth a million. You know that don't you?" I asked hugging her, she looked up at me

"Felix, I don't know what to think any more, I want to believe that you still love me, I really do, only… you seem like, your…happier when your around Bella. I know because I already love her like a sister even though Alec is keeping her busy most of the time but… I just don't know what we are anymore" Heidi said pulling away from me, I nodded in understanding and started to leave while Heidi stayed, I paused for a moment and spun around to face her once again

"I promise Heidi, I'll make it up to you" I said, she nodded and walked deeper into the forest while I walked back to the castle

_Please baby forgive me._

**BPOV**

I was straddling Alec on my bed, our clothes were gone so we were left in out underwear, we were in a full make out session, my way of 'making it up to him'. This was different than before, we weren't lust filled and horny like earlier, this was just pure affection. Either one of us made a move to take it to the next level which was nice, suddenly there was loud banging on the door

"are you kidding me?!" I growled softly, _growled_? Cool. I fixe my hair and stomped my way to the door to reveal Demetri, he froze and his eyes roamed my body

"yo! My face is up here!" I said snapping me fingers, he jumped and looked me in the eye

"a car is approaching fast, they are too far to be identified so we have to be ready" he said then quickly turning and running o the other rooms banging on the door shouting 'unidentified approaching!'

"great" I groaned spinning around, Alec got off the bed and started through my closet

"um?"

"got it. Heidi got something for you just incase of guests" he said throwing two black garments on the bed, I closed the door and went over to pick one up, it was a black silk jacquard dress with a studded belt and a floral skirt, hot. I picked up the other one, it was a military style double breasted high collar coast, cool. I quickly put them on and Alec came out of my closet holding a box, he set it down on the bed and groaned

"what?" I asked him, he eyes me up and down

"one, you look way to sexy for your own good and two I have to sneak to my room almost naked" I giggled at the last comment

"go" I laughed pushing him out of the door and I watched him sneak slowly to his room when I got an idea, I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and wolf whistled loudly, every door on the second floor opened and Alec froze dead

"morning after, Alec?" Felix said with a booming laugh, everyone laughed along, I quickly slammed the door shut. I opened the box to reveal black leather multi strap heels, sexy. After slipping on the heels I quickly did my make up, dark eye liner and eyes shadow, thick coats of mascara, blood red lipstick and clear gloss to finish. I fixed my hair to how it would normally look, as I walked to the door a velvet box caught my eyes, curiosity got the better of me and as I opened the box I gasped and lifted out the Volturi crest necklace that it held, it was so pretty and would go great with my outfit! There was a note on the box lid;

_Your officially one of us now!_

_Love you,_

_xx Heidi_

With the necklace hanging proudly around my neck I went to find Alec, he was waited for me in the hall with the same clothes on as he wore the first time I saw him

"well now your just a fucking tease aren't you?" he growled softly his arms encircling my waist, he buried his head deep into the crook of my neck and placed a kiss there before pulling away. We walked down the stairs together and saw everyone filing into the throne room, joining everyone inside I started to head towards the sidelines where most of the guard was when Alec pulled me with him

"ah Bella, you look absolutely lovely, you may stand behind Caius' throne" Aro said getting up, Alec went to stand with his sister and I stepped up onto the platform and did what I was told

"Felix, Demetri, go greet our guests" Aro said, they stepped out from the crowd and walked out of the double doors, we waited patiently for a couple of minutes before I heard six footsteps nearing

"come in" Aro said in a loud tone. The doors opened.

**A/N; *Sleepily gets out from under a rock* **

**WHOA SHIT! Is it February already? Well crap I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I am so sorry guys, I've recently recovered from a disease known as Mylifesucks and Writer's block, Mylifesucks is also know as HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA. Sigh. I'm not going to blab on and on about it, you'll be here until next century.**

**But anyway I am so super sorry for such a late update, I know, ooooo serious chapter! Well you know not all chapters can be happy happy, joy joy right? I know, sucky chapter, but I will hurry the next one along, if your lucky it will be up by Wednesday (Australia time) but I AM working on it and it WILL be posted, the max deadline is Sunday (Australian time) I PROMISE**

**So sorry again!**

**Xx BB **


	10. Secret

Chapter 9; Secret

**BPOV**

"Ah Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen Eleazar, so good to see you again" Aro said walking to them. Four girls, two blondes and two brunettes smiled at Aro while the guy, Eleazar, stood back. There was one thing, why was only Felix back?

"likewise Aro" one of the blondes said.

"so, is there a particular reason why you're here?"

"we came as a favor to our friends" the same blonde said, Aro nodded and started pacing slowly

"any would those friends so happen to be the Cullen clan, perhaps, Tanya?" Aro asked, I bit back a growl. Blondie- Tanya- nodded

"yes, how did you know?" she asked cocking her head to one side

"lucky guess, tell me, did they accompany you here?"

"no" she answered, liar. I bit back another growl and started to get fidgety, Aro probably noticed the frequent sound from my dress swooshing around and the clink of my heels as I shifted from foot to foot, he turned

"is there something you would like to say, Bella?" I almost growled at him for mentioning my name because the guests were now focusing on me

"they're lying" I blurted out automatically, shit!

"and how would you happen to know if we are?" the other blonde spoke up harshly

"because for one, where id Demetri? He should've came back with Felix if there was only that many of you, obviously there are more and two, Tanya answered way too quickly and smoothly" I said, Aro turned to me looking impressed

"very observant on how you caught that Bella, well done" he said, I nodded and he turned to face them

"why do I have the strangest feeling that the Cullen's have traveled with you?" Aro asked, the doors opened suddenly again, I was right.

They came through the door with hostile looks, save Edward who was looking like a bird jerking his head in a different direction every second

"let Bella go" Jasper growled, Aro merely sighed

"I hope you know that she chose to come here" Aro said pacing again

"liar" Alice growled, Aro turned to look at me amused, I smiled back

"well if you don't believe me then, ask her for yourselves" he said gesturing towards me, their eyes widened in disbelief.

"hi" I said smugly

"that's her?" Tanya turned to the Cullen's they didn't answer her.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, I gave him a look

"no! I'm fucking Harry Potter" I said sarcastically, the Volturi guard covered their mouths to stop from laughing

"Bella love, it's okay, don't be scared come here" Edward said stepping forward, I raised an eyebrow

"why would I do that dick weed?" I asked him, everyone looked taken aback.

"Chelsea stop it, let Bella decide on what she wants" he growled and she just smirked

"Hey I'm not doing anything" she shrugged innocently, he glared at her-probably reading her mind-for a while before he sighed and turned to me with a tortured expression

"Bella why?" he asked sounding heartbroken, I sighed stepping down from the platform

"I should ask you the same question" he looked confused

"what?"

"oh don't give me that!" I scoffed, he looked even more confused. I rolled my eyes

"I see the way you look at Alice, why do you keep lying to me?" the whole Cullen family looked at him shocked, he started stuttering

"I-I-I- I don't e-e-even know what your talking a-about" he scoffed, fucking liar.

"You really want to loose an arm don't you? Stop lying and tell me the truth! Do. You. Still. Love. Me?" I asked slowly

"yes!" he said exasperated

"oh my God! Tell the truth! You don't love me! I can tell what your feeling, just say it! Fuck!"

"you don't want me to love you?" he asked, I snapped, WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"AAAGGGHHHH! SHIT EDWARD! WHY CANT YOU ADMIT IT?!" I screamed

"Bella how could you say that I don't love you?" he asked calmly, AHHHHHHHHHH FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR LYING!"

"how would you know that?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A GIFT!"

"how do you have a 'gift'?"

"BECAUSE ALEC CHANGED ME!" everyone gasped.

Just then my brain caught up with my mouth and my eyes widened and I cover my mouth

Oh. Fuck.

**ALPOV**

"how to you have a 'gift'?"

NO!!!!!

"BECAUSE ALEC CHANGED ME!"

no…

**A/N; NO!!!! Oh crap the secrets out!!!!! Oh great…… Thanks a lot Eddie! My poor Alec :'(**

**What's going to happen?! Really I don't know either…. ****BUT! ****Chapter 10 is in process! Ha ha yes I made my deadline! Tee Hee :) Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? Well I'll start writing again as soon as this chap is posted**

**Luv Youuu!**

**xx BB **


	11. Rewind

Chapter 10; Rewind

**BPOV**

No….

I just ruined everything for Alec and I….

I closed my eyes and just hoped that when I opened them none of this would've happened…

"well?" Edward pressed, I opened my eyes

"what?" I asked confused

"how would you know I'm lying?" he asked, what. The. Fuck?

The it hit me. Did I just…?

"you know what? I don't know" I bit my lip, Edward looked amused, oh how I would love to punch that fucker in the face

"may I talk to Alec in private, please?" I asked Aro. He looked confused but nodded. I pulled Alec out into the corridor

"what just happened?" I asked quietly, he looked stunned

"I don't kn….." he trailed off a proud smile

"Bella, I think we have just found another power" he said hugging me, okay, new power…. awesome! But what….?

"that's great! But what's my power exactly?" I asked a little confused and feeling stupid, he laughed and kissed my quickly

"your so cute, Bella, you have the power to turn back time, if you wish for something to never happen, it wont" he shrugged

"awesome! But how can you remember what happened?" I asked. Alec opened his mouth to ask something but closed it again

"I don't know, I'm still working on tha-" he suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide

"what?" I asked worriedly

"Renata" was all he said… Okay, now I'm really confused!

"if she could turn back time and it didn't effect me, most likely Renata would also be unaffected and she could tell Aro…" Alec started murmuring to himself

"Alec? Are you o-"

"You two alright out here?" Demetri poked his head out of the doorway, he jumped and turned to him

"yeah, we're okay, thanks" I said trying to give him a hint

"okay well we really need two for a decision in here" Demetri said, I perked up

"why is it a decision to get Edward to leave? I vote hell yes!" I said quickly raising my hand, I heard most of the guard snicker

"I wish" Demetri mumbled

"Demetri!" Aro warned. Demetri rolled his eyes

"No, come on, we are only waiting on both your votes" he said, I nodded and I turned to Alec

"Alec?" I asked taking his hand as he looked deep in thought

"hmm?" he asked looking at me his eyebrows no longer knitted together

"come on" I said pulling him back into the throne room. All eyes were on us, I noticed Renata was more focused on me and her expression was a little different than everyone else's, devious almost. I quickly looked away.

"Bella, Alec, we need your say, would you like the Cullen's to stay with us for a while?" Aro asked, I looked at him in disbelief

"sorry, I think my ear are playing up with me, what?" I asked, okay, it was rude but oh well! That didn't matter now!

"Would you like for the Cullen's to stay for a while?" Aro asked again slowly

"Aro I don't think that is really a good idea" Oh my God I love you even more Alec! I swear I would tackle him and kiss him until I was permanently joined to him by his lips if I could, I squeezed his hand appreciatively and he smiled down at me

"okay, Bella?" Aro asked

"no" I answered automatically, he nodded showing no emotion

"then it's settled" he sighed, I smiled gleefully _YES!!!!_

"the Cullen's will be staying here"……..what?

"but I…..and you…..I- but….voted- and Alec and…….hu?" I sputtered, this could _not_ be happening.

"the majority voted yes" Aro said in a tone that said 'I don't care'

………………………..

_Why me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

"well?" Edward pressed, I snapped my head to him

"what?" I asked exasperated

"how would you know I'm lying?" he asked.

"God….." I sighed, my head hung.

This was going to be a long day…..


	12. Don't kill me

Yo, it's been a while :) A VERY VERY LONG WHILE BUT ANYWAY

Bad news guys, sorry, I'm not continuing this story.

No, this isn't a joke.

I'm staring fresh. Soon I hope.

So, I thought I wouldn't beat the bush dead, going round and round with apologies, but I am truly sorry really, but hey, think that I'm giving you an opportunity to work out what would happen yourselves! Yaaay!

Ugh, seriously, I've looked back on what I called a story and thought 'I really wrote this crap?' You have to admit, this 'story' and poorly written, have near impossible situations like Bella having every power known to man. No, just- no.

I will be starting ONE new story, **ONE**. So that I can get it under control and finish the thing before I go and write any more stories and lose control once again.

So yeah, I'll be deleting this crap soon, don't hate me, be patient. A NEW STORY WILL COME, I PROMISE YOU GUYS.

Okay that's it, bye :)

xx- Bianca


End file.
